Star Fox: Under Fire
by Aura Master
Summary: My take of Star Fox Assault and Command. As Fox goes through hoards of enemies from Aparoids to Anglars, he has to worry about his emotions for his new teamate: Krystal. FoxxKrys T for language and blood
1. A New Menace

**Me: Hello readers. I got this idea from repeatedly playing Star Fox Assault. Although, this story is from Assault to Command. Enjoy! **

_**A New Menace**_

Fox McCloud was lying in his bed sleeping when he heard a scream come from the other side of the door.

"Fox wake up we got a new mission!" An avian yelled waking the vulpine up. Fox snapped his eyes open and fell off his bed from shock.

The avian chuckled, "Nice to see your awake Fox. Now hurry to the bridge." He said leaving the room. Fox stood up and shook his head and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he got out wearing his usual attire and to the bridge of the _Great Fox_. Receiving it from his deceased father James McCloud Fox uses it as his and his team's home and base of operations. When Fox reached the bridge he saw his usual team. The person who woke him up was his friend since the Cornerian Academy Falco Lombardi, the ace pilot of the team. Another member was his child friend Slippy Toad, the mechanic of the team and creator of the Landmaster. Their newest member and Fox's crush: Krystal. The vixen became a member of the Star Fox Team after saving her from a crystal she was trapped in and from Andross's wrath on Dinosaur Planet. She had an ability that her kind also has: telepathy. The hare in the pilot seat was the team's mentor and parent Peppy Hare. After James was killed Peppy became Fox's father. The robot that was typing on a keyboard of sorts was ROB. ROB was the other thing that Fox inherited from his father. ROB controls everything on the _Great Fox_.

Falco leaned back on his chair and noticed Fox, "Hey Foxy, how was your nap?" Falco laughed a little under his breath.

Fox rolled his eyes, "It was great until you woke me up. But what is this new mission Falco told me about?" The vulpine asked taking a seat next to Krystal.

Peppy turned to Fox, "Bad. The rebellion on Fortuna turned into a war in a matter of days." Peppy informed.

"ROB, get us to the next gate as fast as you can." Fox said and leaned back.

"Entering gate in 2 minutes and 37 seconds." ROB informed. General Pepper came on the screen.

"Well Fox looks like we're not too late." General Pepper said and saluted.

"Of course General." Fox nodded and stood up along with the rest of his team.

"It's just so crazy! I can't believe Andross had so many darn troops left behind." Slippy said and shivered at all the battleships fighting the Cornerian Army.

Peppy closed his eyes, "They're almost common scum, in it for the money." Peppy said and crossed his arms, adjusting his glasses.

"They're quite dedicated for a bunch of hired guns." Krystal said and rolled her eyes resting her cheek in her hand.

"The leader of this rebellion is none other than Oikonny." General Pepper informed and showed a picture of him.

"Great. I thought I killed him over Venom. How did he survive?" Fox asked and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently he survived the crash. But now we gotta make sure we really put this creep on ice." Falco said and turned his hand to a fist.

"Yes, you must, take him down. Good luck Star Fox." Pepper said and cut communications.

"You heard him team, let's go." Fox said and left the bridge to the launch bay, his team following, Slippy falling behind as usual. Soon they reached the launch bay, seeing four Arwings. The Arwings have been alive since the first Star Fox Team, featuring the leader James McCloud, Peppy Hare and the traitor Pigma Dengar. These Arwings have been upgraded by Slippy to have the strongest firepower in the Lylat System and features a G-diffuser system that gives it high maneuverability. They opened the cockpit's, entering the Arwings.

"Communications line...green." Fox said and activated the Arwing.

"Oikonny is no pushover, so be careful out there..." Peppy warned. Falco just rolled his eyes at Peppy's carefulness.

"Lift lock, released." The main computer said as ROB readied the ships for launch.

"The outcome of this battle relies on you team. Are you all ready?" Team Star Fox heard Peppy's voice over the communications as they readied themselves for the battle at hand.

"Launch all ships!" Peppy yelled to ROB. ROB pushed some buttons and the rails connecting to the ships shoved forward and launched the ships into space at a speed Krystal wasn't used to. The spinning didn't help either.

"Ugh, I will never get used to that." Krystal mumbled to herself and flew her Arwing through the battlefield blasting enemy fighters.

"All ships evade the armadas fire, aim for Oikonny's flagship!" Fox commanded over the communication line and blasted an enemy fighter. Slippy thought this would be a pushover but a ship started following him. Fox growled under his breath at Slippy's behavior and blasted the fighter, saving the mechanic.

"Slippy you have to focus." Krystal said over the comm. line with a voice no one had heard before: a combo of anger and annoyance. Everyone kept blasting ships but noticed it was getting them nowhere.

"Andross's fleet is dead ahead! They're everywhere!" Slippy yelled in agony noticing the battleships were launching fighters.

"Ok. Slippy and Falco, take the left. Krystal and Fox, take the right. Everyone strike NOW!" Peppy gave an order that Fox was all-to-happy to reply. They separated, hoping to take down more ships.

"All right! Hit 'em hard and don't hold back!" Krystal cheered. Fox chuckled a little at Krystal's enthusiasm and noticed a battleship with a big purple circle. Fox thought it was the weakness and blasted the charge shot, blowing it in half. Fox grinned to himself and blasted more fighters and blew up another battleship when he just barely dodged a purple charge shot. Fox turned his Arwing around and noticed a big machine that looked like a human.

"What is that, some kind of prototype?" Fox asked and dodged another shot, but this one skinned that ship leaving a black streak.

"That's beams devastating! Watch out Fox!" Peppy screamed.

"Ya, I noticed." Fox mumbled and did a barrel roll, deflecting one of the attacks and launched a bomb, blowing off one of its arms and one of its legs. Fox took advantage and blasted the prototype with his newly acquired twin lasers. Another upgrade Slippy did was upgrading the Arwings with dual lasers. It didn't take long before it was destroyed but 20 more fighters came in so Fox fired another charge shot, destroying all of them. He noticed three more battleships and wanted to destroy them but the ships kept swarming him.

"Krystal I can't get to the battleships, can you destroy the fighters to me?" Fox asked and took damage from one of the fighters.

"Sure Fox, but, you might wanna move." Krystal warned.

Fox raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Fox! There's a bomb behind you!" Falco yelled. Fox's eyes widened and took a sharp right dodging the bomb.

Fox chuckled, "Thanks Krys." Fox said and blasted one of the battleships.

"No prob Fox. Just be careful." Krystal warned and went back to destroying more fighters. Slippy was destroying fighters when he noticed something on radar. Fox destroyed the other two battleships when he heard Slippy's distraught voice.

"Got something on radar! Dead ahead and coming this way!" Slippy yelled. Fox noticed something fuzzy appear in-front of him and saw it was a fighter with two missile launcher holders.

"A stealth squadron! Look out Fox!" Krystal yelled. Before the rockets flew out Fox blasted the ship apart. Two more came out but Fox blasted his last bomb, blowing them up. Slippy hacked into the communications and Star Fox heard a voice of an ape soldier.

"Star Fox is heading this way!" The soldier yelled. Another voice came out and Fox, Slippy and Falco recognized the voice easily.

"Star Fox eh? Work him over!" Oikonny yelled as 30 more fighters and 5 more stealth fighters came at the team but they took them out with no problem and soon Fox saw the flagship.

"Our final defense has been penetrated!" The soldier yelled in agony but his fighter was soon shot down.

"Is this guy some kind of demon? Bah! I'll handle him!" Oikonny yelled and turned his flagship towards Fortuna and started flying into the atmosphere.

"The enemy flagship is fleeing to Fortuna." ROB informed Star Fox.

"That scum Oikonny's getting away!" Falco yelled and sped up to try to catch up to him.

"After him Fox!" Peppy yelled as the team sped up to follow him.

"Keep moving! Follow him into the atmosphere! Adjust G-diffuser output." Fox said and the team adjusted it to make sure they don't crash.

"Let's go." Fox said. The team shot into the atmosphere soon having to fight off the heat. Luckily the Arwings were able to resist the heat or else they would be melted by now.

"Oikonny seems to have fled. But, he may be lying in wait for us. I want you all to proceed with caution." Peppy warned them with his experience.

"Worrying a bit much, aren't ya gramps?" Falco chuckled. Fox just rolled his eyes at Falco.

"Let's take it in low." Fox ordered just to be safe. They flew to the surface.

"It, looks beautiful." Krystal said in awe.

"You can ogle at the scenery later Krys, focus on the mission ahead." Fox said to Krystal who growled shocking Fox a little.

"Where did that crazed chimp Oikonny go?" Falco narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"ROB, find that blackhearted ape's location." Fox scowled really annoyed at Oikonny and shot two fighters down.

"Affirmative." ROB said and checked the scanners for Oikonny. As Fox shot more fighters down he saw tanks and heard his avian friend. He shot the three fighters that were following him and destroyed the tanks. He soon entered a canyon when he heard ROB.

"Enemy base located directly ahead. Oikonny is there as well." ROB informed them.

Fox gave a sigh of relief, "Finally. All right! This time we take that ape DOWN." The vulpine grinned and shot down turrets that were on some shelves. Fox saw a rail that connected into a homemade cave and saw a train holding canisters and blew them up, clouding Fox's vision. A missile flew straight into the Arwing and hit causing Fox to spin and crash onto one of the canyon walls. As the Arwing crashed Fox ejected himself and grabbed one of the ledges and held on.

"Fox are you alright?" Krystal asked afraid he was hurt. Fox hurled himself onto the ledge and activated his wrist communicator.

"Ya, I'm alright, gah!" Fox screamed and held his bleeding right arm.

"Fox hold on I'm sending you an Arwing." Peppy said and activated the transfer device.

"Guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." Fox said and continued to hold his bleeding arm.

"I'm not leaving you behind Fox." Krystal complained.

"Looks like you won't have to; I've sent an Arwing to your location." Peppy said. Fox looked around and noticed an Arwing floating a small distance away from his location. Fox jumped and barely grabbed onto the wing. He hoisted himself up and entered the cockpit. He activated the engines and blasted ahead.

"You still worried Krystal?" Slippy teased causing Krystal to blush under her fur.

Fox laughed, "Don't worry, I'm alright. Let's just hurry, we have to catch this ape." Fox said and sped forward. He reached another rail and saw three tanks and three anti-aircraft turrets. He blew them up and saw a doorway then heard Krystal.

"Watch out, the enemy's waiting for us." The vixen warned giving Fox a chance to power up a charge shot. The doors opened up and Fox fired the charge shot blowing up the 6 fighters. The team split up to attack the base that pretty much looked like a runway. Tanks, fighters and anti-aircraft turrets came out to destroy them but were destroyed easily.

"Whoa get off me." Slippy grunted and tried to get the 3 fighters off him.

"Hold still Slip, I'll get them." Fox said and blasted the 3 fighters.

"Thanks Fox." Slippy said and went back to destroy more of the base.

"Here we go!" Krystal grinned as she went after 3 fighters but were destroyed by Fox.

"No fair Fox." Krystal pouted causing Fox to laugh.

"Don't worry Krystal. I already see more targets." Fox said and pointed to some more fighters which Krystal pounced on, destroying them easily. They reached the end of the base and the doors opened to reveal Oikonny's flagship.

"There he is!" Krystal exclaimed.

"You got nowhere to run to Oikonny." Fox said and he and his team cornered the flagship.

"Bah! Persistent little pests aren't you?" Oikonny asked.

"That's enough hide-and-seek." The ape shouted as he turned his ship around the bridge facing Star Fox.

"Let me show you my true power!" Oikonny yelled as both teams stopped cold.

"Oikonny you ignorant ape...what are you up to?" Fox asked turning all power to forward shields and lasers.

"Careful Fox. You never know what a cornered beast might do." Peppy warned them watching from the _Great Fox_. The flagship transformed into a giant head with two floating hands with glowing spheres on his palms. An Andross replica, only metal.

"I must bring an end to our relationship. DIE!" Oikonny yelled and finished the transformation of his flagship.

"You think you can win? Don't make me laugh." Fox said and the team sped up to meet with Oikonny.

"What's this? An Andross wanna-be?" Falco rolled his eyes at the fact that Fox faced now THREE Andross's.

"W-watch your mouth! I'll show you!" Oikonny yelled at the insult to his uncle and attacked Fox. Fox dodged the attack and noticed that the glowing circles on Oikonny's palms were his weakness. As Oikonny was preparing for his next attack Fox blasted the palm repeatedly disabling Oikonny's left hand.

"Gah! It's not over yet!" Oikonny yelled and curled his right mechanical arm into a fist. He shot the fist at Fox at amazing speed and winged Fox causing his ship to spin.

"Guys, take out the last palm." Fox ordered. Before Oikonny struck the final blow Falco, Slippy and Krystal put his other hand out of commission. Fox was able to bring his ship into control as Oikonny started rambling about being the true heir only to have a beam from above to shoot straight through him and the mechanical flagship/robot fell to the ground.

"What? Reinforcements?" Fox asked but was proved wrong. A huge bug flew to the surface and revealed itself. It looked like a giant bee with eight wings and eyes at the end of each wing.

"No! No, it can't be!" Peppy yelled in shock and agony.

"Aparoid! Aparoid! Aparoid!" ROB repeated.

"Aparoid?" Fox asked as the giant bug turned so its tail faced the Star Fox Team and fired a lava hot laser at Krystal.

"Ahhh!" Krystal yelled and barely dodged the beam.

Fox gritted his teeth, "There's no time to hesitate! Return fire!" Fox yelled and he and his team started firing at the bugs winged eyes. They soon were destroyed and after all eight were gone the Aparoid made a loud screech causing Fox and his team to cover their ears even though they were behind thick 10 in. glass.

"Is it over?" Falco asked after the screech ended.

"It's too early to celebrate... Look." Peppy said and everyone looked to see the Aparoid spinning and blasting a beam of fire in a circle causing rocks to fly into the air.

"Watch out everyone!" Fox warned as everyone dodged the falling rocks. After the team dodged the rocks the Aparoid opened its mouth revealing a pink orb, which Fox guessed as its weakness. Fox started firing at the orb when it launched 4 yellow orbs.

"Guys, destroy the missiles!" Fox yelled in the comm. The team did what they were told and blasted the orbs and Fox finished off the Aparoid and it fell to the ground and blew up.

"Somehow...we beat it." Krystal said and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Mmm... But...what a strange creature." Fox nodded and looked at his now dried up bloodied right arm.

"Wait! What's that...?" Fox narrowed his eyes at the blue and yellow molecule that was floating in the broken pink orb.

"I don't believe it... Fox! You have to get that!" Peppy yelled noticing the molecule.

"Really? Well, OK." Fox shrugged and landed the Arwing next to the Aparoid. He got out and grabbed it but one of the shocks trailed up his right arm and ignited the pain again, as his arm started to bleed.

"Gah!" Fox kneeled and held his right arm with his left while his right barely held the molecule.

"Fo-Fox!" Slippy cried seeing more of the Aparoid's flying towards their fallen comrade.

"Whoa! We got company." Falco whistled at the sight.

"Unh. Fox, grab that thing and get out of there!" Peppy gritted his teeth and curled his fists.

"Don't worry, I got it. Now, let's get out of here!" Fox yelled as he entered his Arwing and took off with his team.

**Me: Well that was chapter 1. I don't know when I'll make chapter 2 but, I hope it'll be soon. See ya! **


	2. Assault on Katina

**Me: Yo readers, or...reader... *shrugs* Oh well, welcome back! This chapter Fox travels back to Katina! Here you go!**

_**Assault on Katina**_

Star Fox was flying out of Fortuna's atmosphere to see wreckage of ships. Oikonny's armada was reduced to a pile of dust and about half of the Cornerian ships just floating in space, void of life. All ships had black marks on them, some old and new. Some had steam coming off them, like a fire just happened.

"My god. What happened here?" Krystal put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"My guess is those 'Aparoids'. At least what ROB called them." Falco said and flew up to the Great Fox. Fox's mind was focused on the molecule that was in his hand. He held it up to the window. It still gave off a few sparks but the vulpine was used to it. His right arm was still bleeding but was absorbed by his sleeve so he didn't notice it.

"Fox? Fox come in." Slippy said to the vulpine over the comm. line breaking Fox from his thoughts.

"I'm here Slippy, don't worry. Let's get on board and see what this is alright?" Fox asked the toad. Slippy sighed and the four Arwings flew into the docking bay and exited the Arwings. Falco and Slippy went ahead and Fox was about to follow them when Krystal called him back.

"Hold on Fox." Krystal called to him causing the vulpine to stop in his tracks. Krystal walked up to him and noticed he was still staring at the molecule.

Fox looked up to see the vixen, "What is it Krystal?" Fox asked and crossed his arms.

"You've been staring at that thing for a while now, is something the matter?" Krystal asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Fox said and tossed the molecule in the air.

"You're lying Fox. Tell me the truth or I'll have to prob that mind of yours." Krystal said and tapped Fox's head playfully.

Fox laughed, "Fine. It just seems familiar that's all. Let's get to the bridge before they worry about us." Fox said and nodded to the exit of the docking bay. Krystal nodded and the two walked out of the docking bay to the bridge. During the walk Krystal noticed a dark red blotch on the fox's right arm sleeve a little below his elbow.

"Fox?" Krystal asked and stopped looking at the red blotch.

"Yes Krys?" Fox glanced back at her still not noticing the blood stain.

"What is that on your arm?" The vixen asked and pointed to the stain. Fox looked down to his arm to finally notice the stain. Fox lifted his sleeve to notice that the blood stain was wet but wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Oh that. It's nothing. I'll put something on it later." Fox said and pulled the sleeve down and continued walking.

Krystal sighed, "Stubborn boy." The blue and white vixen mumbled and followed him. We soon reached the bridge and Fox tossed the molecule Slippy. The toad placed it on a table and activated a scanner and sent the diagnostics to General Pepper. A few minutes later Pepper came on the screen.

"Members of Star Fox... A grave danger looms. The Lylat System is in peril." The General said gravely.

"W-what? How do you know?" Fox asked and his eyes widened.

"We know... The research director will brief you on all the details." Pepper said and typed a few buttons and the General Pepper disappeared and a green toad similar to Slippy appeared except this toad had glasses and a... I _think _a mustache, kinda hard to tell.

"Hello again everybody." The toad said cheerfully.

"Dad! You're...the research director? You never told me that!" Slippy yelled waving his arms around dangerously on accidently hitting Falco's beak.

Falco held his throbbing beak, "Ugh! Dammit Slippy watch where you throw those things!" The avian yelled and he and the toad started a verbal war. Fox sighed and stood up and walked over to the bickering friends. Fox cleared his throat and turned to Krystal and Peppy who had ear plugs in and nodded to Fox.

Fox nodded, "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO BELTINO!" Fox yelled in their ears causing them to fall 2ft away from the vulpine.

Falco and Slippy stood up and rubbed their ears, "Ok, ok we'll stop." Krystal suppressed her laughter while Peppy let out a light chuckle. Everyone sat in their seats and waited for Slippy's father, Beltino to continue.

The toad cleared his throat, "In any case, if I may continue, these Aparoids, ahem-"

Fox interrupted Beltino, "Aparoids?" He was extremely confused on what these things were and wanted to find out.

Beltino grumbled angrily at being interrupted but continued, "Indeed, they are the enemies you faced earlier," Beltino brought up a picture of the destroyed fleet above Fortuna and continued, tapping his chin.

"I believe it was about 17 years ago... A whole fleet was destroyed by a sole Aparoid." The four members of Star Fox gapped, surprised by this revelation. If a single one of those bugs was able to destroy a fleet, how would they be able to fight them?

"We were somehow able to survive that trial," Beltino shook his head in sadness, "But that was just a taste of what's coming... But that aside, we are currently analyzing data from the Core Memory you found." Fox nodded, Slippy sent some diagnostics before the meeting started. Fox was hoping for some good results but his hopes downgraded, hearing that they would have a better read if they had a complete specimen.

"Cheer up Fox. I sure it'll be alright." Fox smiled a little hearing the toad's attempt at cheering him up. Beltino left the screen and Pepper came back.

"We have discovered a distress signal originating from the Katina outpost." Fox's eyes widened, hearing the General's words.

What Pepper said next didn't help Fox, "Unfortunately, we're unable to contact anyone there," General Pepper closed his eyes while Fox curled his fists, Pepper continued, "We suspect aparoid involvement. You must find that distress signal." Fox raised his head, slight anger shown on his face.

"I'll find the signal, no problem." Pepper raised an eyebrow at Fox's tone, slightly confused. General Pepper gave a nod and closed the com channel.

Fox turned around and left the room, only stopping to say to Peppy, "Peppy, ROB, plot a course to Katina, I'm headed there immediately." He left the room without any other word. Everyone stood there, increasingly worried and shocked at Fox's behavior.

Falco crossed his arms, "Krystal, you help him." He left the room to go practice, Slippy soon following his avian friend.

Krystal turned to Peppy, "Why'd he ask me? Wouldn't it be better to ask Slippy or go himself, they're friend with each other longer than I've known him."

Peppy just laughed and turned around, shipping his fingers across the keyboard, "I think that should be obvious." Krystal was slightly confused but realized what he was talking about, her muzzle flashing red before zooming out of the briefing room to Fox's. She reached the fox's room but before she could knock Fox opened the door scaring the living daylights out of her.

Fox raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" She could tell he was slightly angry still and decided it was a bad time to see what he was thinking.

"I decided to come here and see what's wrong." She tapped her feet together lightly, not liking the tension.

Fox sighed, "Sorry. One of my longtime friends was stationed on Katina and I'm worried. Just tell Falco I'm fine, alright, alright, see ya on the battlefield." Fox grabbed his blaster and dashed to the hanger, leaving Krystal in a daze.

_Wait, what? What just happened?" _Her brain swirled with thoughts and headed for the hanger as well. When the Great Fox reached Katina Peppy gave the go to launch the Arwing. The team nodded and blasted towards the planet. Getting through the atmosphere Fox used his radar to trace the source of the distress signal. Locking on Fox transferred the co-ordinates to the teams' cockpit and they all launched to the outpost. Fox landed his Arwing next to an entrance and jumped out. Grabbing his blaster rifle that was attached to his back, he walked slowly towards the entrance.

As he walked slowly towards the base he muttered something out, "It's too quiet..." Fox stopped just a foot passed the entrance, "Something's wrong here..." Suddenly a movement trigger let out an alarm and snapped the doors shut, preventing anyone on foot to escape.

He turned around, hearing the alarm and backed towards a corner, "It's a trap!" That was obvious Fox. Hearing a noise against his sensitive ears Fox snapped around to see 6 four legged spiders with a single, blue eyes and a lightly armored dark blue shell crawl towards him.

"It's the aparoids after all..." He grit his teeth, readying his blaster. One fell from the sky, gave a battle cry and launched towards Fox. He dodged the charge and fired three blaster rounds into it, killing it almost instantaneously...

_Well, than this should be easy._ He grabbed a grenade, activated it and chucked it into the fray of aparoids. They were shredded into bits and pieces of armor and flesh. Fox dove behind some boxes and kept shooting the bugs heading towards him. After blasting more bugs in his path and grabbing a machine gun from a soldier's body, he heard Peppy.

"Fox, I've located a target that you need to destroy, head to it on your radar." Fox dove behind cover and activated the radar on his wrist watch. Seeing two big red dots surrounded by a few small yellow dots Fox traced the path in his mind and dove from cover, launching his submachine gun bullets at the bugs. Fox stood up and dashed towards the location of where they were, killing everything in his path. Soon he came up on a more heavily armored aparoids; good thing was there was only two. Fox gripped his machine gun and sprayed what bullets he had left on these guys. By the time Fox ran out of bullets one of the big aparoids went down and about 10 little ones.

Then he realized he had a second one. Fox heard a noise, turned around slightly and combat dived behind some boxes to dodge a shadowed ball of energy.

"Fox, use a charged shot to take it down!" He heard Peppy through the com. Fox re loaded his blaster and held down the trigger. A small ball of plasma formed and when it charged fully Fox swiped out of cover to be barrel to face with the aparoid. He let out a cry and let go of the trigger. A small explosion occurred and Fox was blown into a wall, the force leaving a small dent and Fox's back stinging in pain.

"Fox, are you alright?" Krystal heard the thud over the comm channel and was worried. She heard Fox moan in pain and felt her heart tighten a little.

He dove behind the other side of the wall and let out hoarsely, "I'm OK, but there's no end to these things." Suddenly the fox had an idea.

"Peppy! Send me a Landmaster, will ya?"

Peppy grinned, "On its way! What's the situation?"

Fox smiled a little as the pain receded, "Well, I've got my hands full, but what else is new?" Falco's and Slippy's laughter could be heard over the comm.

"Done! Here's your Landmaster!" Fox looked out into the field to see a blue line breach the land and a swirl a dust spun around as the Landmaster was teleported to the surface... about 30 yards from Fox. Aparoids heard the sound and decided to go check out the mysterious tank while Fox face palmed.

"Great... Good to see the transmission system's targeting system is as sterling as ever." He rushed out from behind the wall and dashed towards the tank, spamming the trigger button as fast as he could, shooting every possible bug between him and the tank that would rip these things to shreds. He destroyed everything and jumped into the Landmaster. Activating it the radar showed to red dots scattered across the outpost.

"Show 'em what that Landmaster can do!" As Fox went around destroying them he heard Krystal.

"Fox! I've got enemies on my tail!" Hearing her cry Fox activated the boosters and searched around for the attackers. Spotting them Fox prepped a charge shot and fired, destroying one of them.

"Unh! I'm hit!" Fox was angered more than he already was and fired an unlocked charge shot. It scored a direct hit on the flying aparoid and shredded it into nothing.

"I thought I was done for. Thanks Fox." She smiled and Fox nodded happily. He went back to destroy the rest of the armored bugs. When all ten were destroyed Fox thought it was over but his breathing moment didn't last long as eight grippers with fours claws floating downward.

"Whoa! What are THESE things?" Fox gasped, awed by how many kept falling. As these 'things' floated towards the metal of the Katina Outpost they snatched onto the metal and ground.

Peppy grimaced, "Hmm... this looks bad. Our scanners show those things can spawn aparoids." Everyone's eyes widened, Fox's job just got a lot harder.

"Destroy the aparoids Fox!" The radar updated to show 15 bigger red dots of Hatchers scattered around the base. Fox destroyed the outer Hatchers first then went for the ones inside. Since Fox didn't want to waste time opening the door he blasted it open. Seeing as there was no way to fit the Landmaster inside Fox jumped out and dashed inside the building. As soon as he touched the floor his Landmaster was destroyed.

"Thank god I jumped out." He muttered as he made his way through the building. Soon he saw a lot of small aparoids, about 50 of them, two Armored Aparoids, and two Hatchers. Fox did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a Homing Launcher he grabbed earlier and fired at least five out of ten of the missiles. A large explosion could be heard and seen very easily. Fox walked nonchalantly out of the wrecked portion of the base and called for another Landmaster. It almost landed on top of him as it was being transmitted. Fox barely dodged the tank and grumbled angrily about the transmission system.

Fox destroyed the last of the Hatchers without a problem and jumped out, opening the comm to talk to Peppy.

"Ugh. I've got a bad feeling about this..." Fox said aloud, noticing the aparoids retreating from the base. The others were confused as well, noticing a lack of those bugs chasing them.

"Suddenly, a pink barrier appeared in the sky and opened up to reveal the biggest Aparoid Fox had ever seen,

"What the hell?" Fox muttered as he stumbled backwards to his Landmaster. This was going to be his second biggest fight...

**Me: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, but school annoys me. I will be posting just this story until the end of Assault, and then I'll move to Command after a short break from this story. Well hope you enjoy the chapter, have a nice night, or day, wherever you live, see ya next update!**


End file.
